


Losing our minds

by AlextheAudreygirl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father Figures, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextheAudreygirl/pseuds/AlextheAudreygirl
Summary: A 21 year old woman wanted to find her missing sister, what she didn't know that the Raccoon city incident was just the beginning and she will only get involved with something bigger than Umbrella. How will she be able to cope with STEM when she's not even mentally ready to begin with?
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Original Character(s), Laura Victoriano/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Leslie Withers/Original Character(s), Sebastian Castellanos/Original Character(s), Tatiana Gutierrez/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Losing our minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, I've been playing The evil within and Resident evil a thousand times and I just couldn't get enough. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The evil within franchise and resident evil

It was another late night, I took a sip from my coffee then took my attention towards the list of things that I am supposed to do. My skin grew goosebumps as the cool air brushed my skin, I closed the window then checked outside my apartment if there was something suspicious outside. There was nothing, save for the streetlights and the cars passing by. I sighed deeply then tried calming down for a bit, I couldn’t help but shudder from the thought about what happened three years ago.

I walked towards my bedroom then looked at the papers scattered on the wall, there were marks about the people responsible for what happened to the mental institution and all of the victims that were killed. I tried to connect the dots but it seems hopeless already, all the traces were no were to be found.

My eyes landed on the pictures of the people who were with me that time, tears were slowly seeping out my eyes as I felt moment happen again,

Beacon Mental Hospital…

I was there with Joseph Oda, Julie Kidman, and Dr. Marcelo Jimenez, Officer Connelly, Leslie Withers and Sebastian Castellanos

Sebastian…

When I arrived at Krimson City I didn’t know what to expect anymore, after everything my family and I had to endure at Raccoon City. I was just a little girl, my sister was studying at the university with Claire Redfield, Our mom worked at Umbrella as a scientist and my Dad was with S.T.A.R.S.

When our dad returned from the Arklay mountain mission, he tried his best to hide us from everybody. He was scared that someone will try to eradicate us, he did his best to keep me safe from the zombie outbreak until his very last breath. His death traumatized me completely, before we were about to leave the city I had to witness my father's death in front of me, he was shot to death by a man working with Umbrella. My mommy didn't survive either, Daphne told me she died while trying to protect Anette Birkin.

My sister Daphne searched high and low for me with her friend Claire, but happily she escaped with a guy named Leon Kennedy and a girl named Sherry Birkin. The government interrogated us about the incident, both my sister and Leon trained to become field agents in exchange to keep safe and never be involved with the Umbrella incidents. All my life I was always praying for my sister's safety whenever she went out on a mission, I rarely get to see her. Leon would always come by to watch over me and the two of us would even play Dress up too.

She drowned herself in work, I grew up being my sister's shadow. I wanted to be able to help her, be there when she need me but she refused to let me join as a field agent and suggestion I should just live my life normally. I couldn't have that, Daphne had a mission at Krimson city, she vanish into thin air. My only lead is that her mission is to infiltrate a company, and it ends there.

That’s why I decided to be a detective, to find her.

I stood up from the floor then look at the possible places where Mobius could be and should be. They’re like Umbrella, hiding from the view of society, another theory is that they are everywhere, watching my every move.

And most of all, Sebastian and his whereabouts.

The pit of my stomach ache as I tried to remember my memories with him, he was there with me in that machine and when I came to he was already gone. I woke up at a hospital, they told me everyone with me during that day died and that my father figure Sebastian committed suicide.

Sebastian…

I don’t believe them

We took care of Ruvik and escaped STEM together, he destroyed his brain and all the connection we had with that psycho.

He can’t be dead, all I have to do know is to find Sebastian and my sister who disappeared 7 years ago.

I lean on the wall then sobbed hard as I remember all of the torment I had to go through inside Ruvik’s mind, it was something that I wasn’t ready physically and mentally. It nearly destroyed my life after getting out, everything wasn’t the same since then.

I slid down the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs and leaned my head to my knees. Every day I had to deal with the horrors of my nightmare reliving the past and scared for the present.

Memories of Beacon is still so fresh, like it was just yesterday…

* * *

I was called in early this morning by our Head and it was urgent, another case just came up and it’s not getting any better. Recently KCPD dispatch a team of our best cops to do the job but none of them reported back to us.

My hands were playing with my dark hair, it couldn’t stop thinking about the case and pretty sure it’s going to get ugly. I put on my clothes, blue trench coat and my gun. I took my phone and dialed Joseph’s number.

“Joseph? You there at the office?”

“Yeah, were just waiting for you. Make sure you bring everything you need, it’s going to be a difficult.” With that he turned off his phone and I packed my stuff then left my apartment. I called a cab then directed where to go.

While awaiting for my destination, I took out my booklet and listed down all the possible questions about this Beacon case, and the scenarios that might take place inside the institute. This feels off though, how can one person murder all the people in the asylum?

It’s like a force of nature, one cannot simply massacre an institute unless there’s something else involved there…

Like Raccoon City...

I shudder from the thought of it, Umbrella might be responsible for this mess unless there’s another wannabe that’s trying to relive the outbreak. Only a psycho Scientist be able to copy that event, I couldn’t stop analyzing the problem.

“Were here Ma’am.” The driver said curtly, I gave him the payment then rushed inside the KCPD headquarters.

Everyone seemed so tensed inside, one of the cops greeted me then pointed where the others are. Once inside the office, I saw that the briefing is already done. Sebastian was sipping all the contents of his coffee and his face greeted me with a smile.

“Finally, you’re here. Are you sure you really want to come with us?” Sebastian asked me with a worried expression.

“Yeah, I think it’s time to me to start working again. It’s been awhile since I had to work on another case and I really want to work with my partners.” I beamed a smile at him, he laughs then clasps here hand on my shoulder.

“About time Kiddo, missed working on the field with you. But are you really sure about this? There’s no turning back. I don’t want you to risks what you’ve been going through Audrey.” I sighed deeply then closed my eyes.

It’s been six months, after that case it made me relive the things I had in Raccoon City. There was a serial killer here in Krimson City, he kidnapped College students and did what he want with them on tape. After that he chopped them into pieces and stored there bodies inside a fridge, he even hung some of the body parts like a butcher would do.

When I encounter this I had an Anxiety attack, Sebastian was with me and gladly he was there to put me back to my senses. I had to go through medication for months and book appointments with Psychiatrist and Psychotherapy.

They said I have Post Traumatic stress Disorder and Major Depressive Disorder, It wasn’t easy for the first few weeks but I needed to focus now so I can finally find any leads to my sister.

“Sebastian, I’m sure about this. Let’s go.” With that the two of us exited the building then joined the other detectives inside the car.

There was an awkward silence, for some reason I don’t even know why Sebastian don’t trust Kidman and it just makes me cringe at the fact that were working with her today. Rain started to pour and this made me smile a bit.

_All units, all units: 11-99 expedite cover code 3. Beacon Mental Hospital. 184 copy. Code 3. ETA 3 minutes. Copy 184._

Connelly turned on the radio for us to know what was happening inside that Hospital, everything made me feel anxious all of the sudden. Of all things, why now?

“Sorry Detectives, I know you just coming off a case but it looks like we have to make a little detour.”

“Sounds Serious, is it a riot?” This made me a bit startled, the dispatch team might be in serious danger and all of the possible questions fill my mind. My fingers slowly tapped the knees to ground myself and remain focus.

“Call went out just when I picked you up. Said it was multiple homicides. Half a dozen units already on the crime scene. Maybe it’s that ghost of that Doctor that went Schizo and chopped all the patients.” He joked, thinking about it just gave me goosebumps all over my skin, and no doctor would be able to do such a horrifying deed.

“That’s not how it happened, some patients disappeared. A scandal perhaps?” Joseph asked

“How could a hospital allow a psycho doctor working in that place? The Hospital would have check their background and personality before letting them employ professionals.” I interjected with the officer, he shrugs his shoulders. I lean against the window and watch as the droplets hit the window. Joseph said while taking out his booklet.

“Still it gives you the creeps, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s weird. Like this caser came out from a movie.” I darkly humored the situation, not everyone was amused though. Sebastian just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Joseph, is there any connection?”

“It’s a possibility, the records are sealed.” He waved his booklet in front of him, my fingers were tapping again this time in confusion. A mental Hospital won’t let any patients lose their sight on them, any nurse and doctor would have made sure none of them escapes or kidnapped.

Unless….

An Umbrella Fanatic-

The radio called out for anyone, Sebastian answered her but all of the sudden a high pitch sound rang out like a broken microphone. All of us were startled by the noise and covered our ears in annoyance.

“JESUS” He turned off the radio, while the car was out of control. We held on our seats until Connelly handle the wheels gently. Slowly I breathed through my nose and exhaled sharply through my mouth that could have been worse than I thought it would be and the day hasn’t even started yet.

The Beacon Mental hospital is at view, its gothic structure reminded me of a Victorian manor in the 19th century and somehow it seems so familiar like the RCPD station where my father worked as S.T.A.R.S. A hint of nostalgia swirls in my mind, I frowned slowly imagining what happened in the past.

My dad told me that RCPD used to be a museum for a long time until the Mayor decided that it should become a police station, some artifacts and statues decorated the whole place so it can still serve as a tourist spot.

“Junior Detective Kidman, any thoughts?” Sebastian asked her, this made it awkward. He doesn’t fully trust her when she arrived not too long ago, he tried to treat her fairly but someone Sebastian treats her like a stranger.

“Nothing yet, I’m sure we’ll know everything once we get there.”

We arrived, all of us exited the car and saw that there were ambulances and police vehicles littered all over the institute. No one occupied the cars, it was too uncomfortable and too quiet. Everyone entered but Connelly called out to me with a worried look on his face.

“Audrey, take care.” He smiled at me, I returned the kind gesture and curly nodded.

“Don’t worry I’ve got this,” I followed behind Sebastian, I checked the cars if there were any clues left behind or even anything useful but there’s nothing at all. Sebastian walked to the front door, I ran over to him to catch up and deeply breathed out. He eyed me a bit but I showed him full determination, I needed to do this case no matter what in order to be better. When he opened the door a familiar odor reaches our nose, I took out my gun and let Joseph pass through first.

“Smells like blood, all right stay sharp.” Joseph and I entered the place and pointed the guns to defend ourselves from any harmful threats. Bodies were all over the place, I couldn’t believe this was this bad. This really looks like Raccoon city all over again, I’ve been to several cases but I’ve never seen anything like this worse.

“What could have done this?” I check the patients to see any type of gunshot wounds but to my surprise there were only lacerations on their necks and stab wounds either on their chests, heads or sides.

It looks so weird, no firearms? Only a blades? What kind of person be able to kill everyone this fast? The nurses or Doctors could have detained that person, what kind of tyranny is this?

“Sebastian, they weren’t shot.”

“Keep an eye out kiddo, make sure you’re ready.”? He gave me advice, Joseph suddenly bolted when we heard someone moaning in pain. My superior rushed when his partner called out for us, we saw a middle aged man. Joseph check his wounds and pulse first before letting us go near him.

“Are you injured? What happened here?” Sebastian asked the doctor sprawled down on the floor, he weakly looked at us one by one as if he’s trying to memorize our faces.

“Can’t be real…Impossible….Ruvik…is…” He suddenly went unconscious, I took out my notebook and wrote the word Ruvik.

“I’ve got him, you two go see if the surveillance cameras might tell us something.” Joseph tended to the poor man, Sebastian waltz our way to the security camera feed and saw all of the locations empty except for the dead bodies scattered all over the place.

But something catches our eyes all of the sudden when we saw 3 officers of the recent dispatch team running away from something. This peak our curiosity until they all started firing their guns, my eyes grew very wide when a hooded man teleported and killed them swiftly one by one.

“What the hell…” Sebastian was shock as I am when the man slowly turned his head towards the camera, he disappeared in a blink.

“Sebastian, we need to run…Something’s wrong!” I alerted him in panic, he watched me in horror as I felt something swat me violently to the side hitting my back against the wall.

I groaned in pain and to my horror the hooded man was about to stab Sebastian with his scalpel, I stood up and aimed my gun at him.

“STOP! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!” I shouted at the hooded man, he ignored me and to my surprise Sebastian disappeared from view. He slowly walked towards me with menacing smile that shook me to the bones.

I took a step back then realized the doctor and Joseph was gone as well, I started shooting my gun right at him but he deflected them in such a very swift movement. With no other choice I bolted out of the room.

The entrance hall was replaced with a very long hallway, he was still gaining at me and I kept running away from the killer. My chest felt very tight and I knew that I’m having an anxiety attack, I tried breathing but the air in this place was very suffocating.

The man appeared before me and with such blinding speed his scalpel connected to my shoulder, I cried in pain and struggled. I couldn’t hold the fear in my chest and with that I lost consciousness...

* * *

I heard faint humming, I slowly opened my eyes and breathed sharply in panic. The whole place is very familiar to me, too familiar. My body slowly tried to shift but to my dismay my hands and legs were tied and worse than that I was upside down.

The place reminded me of Chief Irons Taxidermist room, I tried to break free but the rope around is too tight.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…What the fuck am I going to do???” I wasn’t ready to a situation like this, I looked around to see if there are anything sharp around my surroundings. I heard a very loud grunt, IK slowly moved my head and started at a weird looking man.

He wore a wife beater shirt and a metal mouth piece around his jaw, he was a huge man and he had a chainsaw with him. He walked around the place as if he was searching for something and he would wave his weapon in the air like he was having a tantrum.

I kept myself still, he suddenly went straight towards me. He inspected my form then with a loud click I fell on the ground, I muffled in pain when he dragged me with my hair.

“Fuck…” I muttered in fear, He lifted me up on a huge table and laid his chainsaw down beside me. Tears slowly crept my eyes but I didn’t let them fall, my hands slowly move to his tools and reached for a knife.

He was coming, his footsteps were getting louder and louder. I cut all the ropes around me and pretended to be asleep.

He grunted in curiosity as he realized I was no longer tied up, his hand went around my neck and shook me. I yelled in anger then stabbed the knife deep in his shoulder, he howled in pain and threw me across the floor.

“Motherfucker!” I groaned in pain, he lunged at me and strangled me in the air. My legs were kicking his stomach, it was nothing to him. My eyes landed on the knife still in his shoulder, I pulled at it then successfully the knife was no longer in his flesh.

“Take this Asshole!” I sliced his neck open, blood sprayed all over up. He lets me go and I watch when he choked on his own blood. The creature slowly bled to death, I looked at my surroundings and felt that I’m still inside the hospital.

“Where’s Sebastian and the others?” I asked myself, there was nothing here but mangled corpses and chopped up meat but I didn’t want to know where that came from.

I left the room quietly, there was an eerie silence and I felt like someone is watching me. Pictures and paintings were decorated at the walls, their faces were smiling but it’s like all of them were mocking me. I averted my gaze from them and checked the place.

“What is this place?”

The silence was very uncomfortable, my mind is playing tricks on me and I can’t stop thinking about the man that attacked me. What if there were more of them?

Like Raccoon City? I heard a faint crying, at first I thought about walking away from it but my mind tells me to confront what’s in there. Without hesitation I went further into the hallway, I saw hospital beds neatly arranged as if somebody just made the beds.

“Scared….Scared….” Someone said repeatedly, I checked under the beds to see if anyone is there. I gasped in surprise when I saw a white shadow running across the room, I slowly approached it and the crying just kept getting louder and louder.

“Hello? It’s okay…I won’t hurt you…” I said gently, the person went under the bed. I crouched down and tried to calm them down.

“Won’t hurt you…Won’t hurt you…” They repeated what I said, I smiled and lowered my face to the floor. A young boy was hiding away from me in fear and I felt a bit sad for the poor thing.

“Yes I won’t hurt you! You see? I’m not a monster, my name is Audrey Sta. Maria. I’m a junior detective, I’m here to help you.” The person hummed and startled chattering their teeth in fear, I reached out my hand to him but he kept moving back.

“It’s alright…I won’t you…I’m scared too, I’m looking for my friends. I can’t find them, maybe you can help me look for them… They’re also detectives, we work at the police station here in Krimson City.” I said in a hushed tone.

“Police station…Police Station…Police…Police?” The young man asked me, my face beamed in joy. He understood me, slowly he was peaking from the bed and examined me.

“Yes! I’m a good cop, were here to save you. Can you come and help me? I don’t know this place…Maybe you can show the way out?” I asked him while reaching out my hand, he grabbed it and slowly I help him up.

The boy is an Albino, he wore Beacon Mental Hospital’s white uniform and his face shifted from scared to calm.

“This way…This way…” He pulled me along, we crossed rooms and multiple corridors and finally we were back at the main entrance. He stared at the dead bodies in fear and wrapped his arm around me in fear.

“It’s okay, I’ll protect you.” I guided him towards the door, the moment we went out we saw Connelly, Julie and the Doctor who was unconscious a while ago.

“Kidman! Connelly!” They were about to board inside the ambulance, when they saw us they felt so much relief on their faces. The Doctor raced towards me and inspected the boy beside me.

“Leslie! Thank Goodness you’re safe.” The boy struggled against his grasps and reached his arms towards me.

“Where’s Sebastian? Where’s Joseph?” I asked my two colleagues who were clueless as me.

“They haven’t got yet except for you, we need to find a way out of this place. The whole City’s about to collapse.” I noticed building were slowly breaking about, some slowly descended from the ground. I returned my gaze at the institute and wondered how long the two of my partners be back.I ran over to the door and heard Connelly calling after me, a massive earthquake suddenly shook the ground. I held onto the pillars and tried to stand my ground, I startled when I heard the door open.

“Sebastian!” I ran towards him with relief, he grunted in pain when I embraced him and saw that his leg was injured.

“What happened to your leg?” I inspected it and removed my trench coat, I cut it into strips and slowly bandaged his wound on his left calve.

“A Lunatic chased me down with a chainsaw. “

“What? I was also chased by a man with a chainsaw wearing a mouthpiece around his face.” I explained to him while heading out of the mental hospital, we saw the ambulance maneuvered their way towards us. The window rolled down revealing Connelly at the front seat.

“Detectives! Get in!!! Get in!!!” He roared at us, the whole area is crumbling down. The window behind us shattered to pieces, we avoided the shards hitting us and went down the stairs.

Sebastian and I chased at the vehicle, he was able to get himself in while pulling me with him. The two of us panted in exhaustion, Connelly sped up and crashed the gates open.

“Where’s Joseph?” Sebastian asked, I look behind us to see Kidman and the others trying to keep themselves calm.

“I’m sorry man, but he never came out, I waited but.” My eyes widened in horror, I tried to open the door but Sebastian held me and removed my hands from the door handle.

“We need to get him Sebastian! We can’t leave him there please!” I struggled against him grasps, my chest started to tighten again and Sebastian knew at that moment that I was about to have another episode. He embraced me in his arms while I cried on his chest, I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Joseph was more than a partner, he was my friend and most of all my brother figure. When I arrived here at Krimson City he was the first one who welcomed and made me feel like home, every time we had a case together he always got my back.

Sebastian held me tightly when the ambulance shaking, I heard the boy mumbled words behind us but all I could think about now is my best friend that we left behind.

“Audrey you need to calm down. Breathe with me” I did what was instructed and tried to relax, I heard Connelly curse loudly and he accelerated when we saw the buildings collapsing in front of us.

“There’s no turning back now!” He said as he avoided all the obstacles on the road, the officer maneuvered his way with ease and all of us were able to breathe in relief now that there were no more dangers along the path.

I watch in a daze as we pass all the streets and shops we used to go, all of it are completely destroyed. There were no traces of life around us, some places were on fire while the others are totally in pieces. The Krimson City I love is in shambles, just like my former home.

We drove under the tunnel, Connelly turned on the radio to see if the KCPD responded but there was no one responding. I lean my head on Sebastian’s shoulder and let the tear slide down my cheeks, he rubbed the side of my arms trying to give me a bit of comfort.

“Damn it, are we cut off from everyone?” Sebastian asked Connelly, his face looked tense and exhausted. The horrors that we’ve seen must have took a toll on him.

“Everyone must be dead.” Connelly said sadly, my thoughts started to swirl in confusion especially the hooded man we encountered earlier. Is he the one responsible for this mess? The kidnapping? The multiple homicides and the mangled bodies found around Krimson City?

_…Fine…_

_…Fine…_

_…Fine…_

_…Fine…_

I heard the boy repeating words again, I look at the rear mirror and gasped in horror to see the hooded man again best the Doctor, Kidman and Leslie. Sebastian and I look behind us but he was nowhere to be found.

“Did you see that?” He asked me, I nodded. We bumped on the window and held on to each other, the ambulance was out of control. I look at Connelly and scream in horror, his skin turn really pale and blood seep out of his nose. Blisters were popping out of his skin and bloody veins were crawling out his cheeks.

“Connelly!!!” I held on his arms and shook his violently, he was still in such a daze. He looked like a zombie, I tried to take the wheel but his hands were firmly holding it tightly.

_Fall!_

_Fall!_

“Look out!” Kidman warned us, Sebastian held me on his chest and I closed my eyes trying to see if I was just having another nightmare.

It’s just another bad dream, this isn’t real!

* * *

Another late lonely night, my mom and dad hired a babysitter name Kasey to watch over me. She looked kind of off today, her skin is pale unlike the other day and I caught her having nosebleeds earlier. I lay here in bed watching television about the news.

There must be another riot today at the city, people started panicking when months ago about the Arklay Mountain incident. My dad were ones of the few survivors, ever since then he wasn’t the same as before. Always gets nightmares every night and he never went to work.

Daddy always looked out the window to check if there were people watching us, he even barricaded the windows and doors.

My Mommy Sarah work as a scientist, she rarely gets home but recently she resigned from her job for her to watch over me. Right now she went to sign her clearances so she won’t get any connections on Umbrella for good.

I heard something groaning outside, I was about to go out to see what’s going on but I heard gunshots. I screamed in fear then hid under my bed.

“Audrey! Sweetie! It’s me, dad!” he opened the door and I ran towards him.

“It’s okay I’m here, we need to get out of here.” He said while carrying me, the two of us exited my room and saw that there was blood everywhere. My babysitter sprawled out on the floor dead, her face was looks rotten and blisters were all around her mouth.

“Daddy I’m scared…” I curled on his arms, he embraced me tightly.

“I know sweetie, I know…But right now I need you to be strong for daddy Ok? We need to get mommy and leave Raccoon City. We’ll see your sister soon…” I buried my face on his jacket and the two of us left the house.

The whole city is in destruction, people were trying to eat each other and what’s worse were zombie dogs. Dad made sure to take them down, there were survivors running towards the train station and some of the military were fending off the creatures.

I screamed in fear when I saw a huge monster carrying a huge gun, he was so huge like a mountain and every step made the ground shake a bit. He wore a huge helmet that covered his head and his body is covered in black leather strips.

“ …S..T..A..R..S…” It moaned, Dad carried me again and we ran as if the three of us were in a marathon. The monster aimed his gun at the huge Gas tank, Dad and I screamed in terror as the truck exploded. Fire surrounded us, there was no way out.

It tickled my skin, I screamed in pain as the flames consumed me. My father’s face slowly rotted, he grasps my shoulders. His eyes fell off his sockets and all of his skin turned to dust, the fire consumed my hair and my face.

The pain is unbearable, I tried to extinguish it but it only got into my arms and now it’s all over my body. My throat is hoarse from screaming, I can smell the burning of my flesh and now my skin melted and howled into the night knowing that no one will come save me from my torment.

I gasped for air and started coughing uncontrollably, my face was wet in tears. I wiped them all away and noticed that I’m no longer inside the ambulance with Sebastian and Connelly, the place seemed like a forest.

Fog was all over the place, but it wasn’t even cold or hot. As I stood up from the ground I saw houses nearby, there might be people since there were torches lit around the place. I stood up from the ground and noticed that I still have the knife that I used at the hospital but sadly my gun is no longer with me.

I walked towards the houses and sigh in relief when I saw somebody standing at the far distance, I ran towards the person with so much delight but I noticed it was making throat gurgling sounds. I crouched and hid under the fence and to my horror the person turned around.

There was barbed wire around its body, their eyes were glowing white and it made noises as if they were a feral animal. It looks like a zombie but, they were acting normal as If they’re looking for something.

I went closer to the creature and slit its throat, I saw blood oozing out of its body and some strange green liquid. It looked very weird, it was glowing and glassy like an emerald stone. It felt like I was being drawn in until I heard cracking, the glasses of the creature shined brightly and I covered my eyes with my arms.

“Detective Audrey Sta. Maria, finally awake I see.” I heard a calming voice behind me, I turn around to see that I was no longer in the village. This place looks like a hospital, the small room had a bed, a toilet and even a desk with several book on top.

“Where am I? Who are you?” I asked as a woman wearing a uniform and a red blazer, she seemed so familiar as if I’ve seen her before.

“Please follow me, you’ve been expected.” I followed behind her, the place looks exactly like the one at Beacon Mental hospital. She went over the counter then saw her write something down like a prescription.

“Have you seen my partners? His name is Sebastian Castellanos and the other one is Julie Kidman, Are they also here?” I asked her but she didn’t reply, she just hummed a tune and pressed a button.

“Please follow me to the next room, I then again followed behind her and to my horror I saw that I am inside a very familiar office…

It was my father’s work area at the KCPD, there was a chair at the end of the room. She pointed at it and I was horrified at the machine, there were multiple wires around it and a helmet on top. I settle down on the seat and to my hair straps wrapped around my wrist and ankles.

“ What the fuck???!!!! Let me go!!!” I struggled, the headpiece went down and clamped tightly around my eyes. It was so dark and I tried to struggle even more.

“This is essential for you, its part of the treatment. Your friend Sebastian also used this so he can also be treated.” I gasped in horror as I felt an electrifying sensation course to my head and into my body.

“Sebastian???!!! Where is he?”

I felt the air suffocating again, my heart won’t stop beating fast and my chest started to feel so much pain. The place around me is getting darker and darker, I couldn’t stop struggling for release. I wanted to scream and cry but something was holding me back.

The sensation felt agonizing, I tried to breathe normally but the air from my lungs couldn’t function properly, this was really bad. I was having another anxiety attack, I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders and the thumbs were rubbing circular motion around trying to calm me down.

“Calm down and breathe first, there is nothing to be afraid about. This is your safe space, nothing will ever harm you here. Follow my breathing Audrey, breathe in and now breathe out. In and out…Make sure you inhale through your stomach and not from your chest” I did what was instructed and felt the pain in my chest subside, I started to breathe more calmly and the straps securing me are no longer holding me down.

“How do you know my name? Why are we here? Where is Sebastian?” I asked her but she ignored me.

“Feel free to come here very time you like, this area is essential for you. Whenever you feel troubled or you feel that you need space, you return here and rest.”

Everything went blank after that…


End file.
